Custard meets Ivy but Ivy gets grounded
Transcript (December 30, 2017) (Sarah West is sitting on the couch barefoot with her feet up and her laptop on her lap. She is angry) Sarah West: I don't believe it! Joyce and Jane have flagged all of my videos on YouTube! I am so mad! I better go to to Joyce and Jane's house immediately. But first, I've got to turn off my laptop, comb my hair, brush my teeth, and put my shoes and hat on. (Sarah West turns off her laptop, stands up and walks away) (When Sarah West got to Joyce and Jane's house) (We see Joyce, Jane and her parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas in the living room. Sarah West walks in) Sarah West: Joyce and Jane's parents, what have Joyce and Jane done now? Joyce and Jane's Dad: Sarah West: Joyce and Jane! Mr. Dallas: Sarah West is right! You both will receive after school detentions and lots of homework for the rest of your lives. Joyce: Back off all! Jane: Joyce and Jane's Mom: Joyce and Jane! Joyce: Dylan, we forgot to tell you this. Dylan: What? Joyce: We killed Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata during The Lion King last night. Jane: I agree with Joyce. (Joyce and Jane's parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas are shocked as a Dun Dun Dun sound effect played) Jazzi: Oh my God! Mr. Dallas: Joyce and Jane's Dad: We are going to their funeral! Joyce: No! We are not going! Joyce and Jane's Mom: Come with us right now or else I will call the police on you two! (At Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates' funeral) (Cut to: Joyce and Jane's parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas crying as Romance plays in the background) Shimatarō Shimano: (Renge Midorihara walks up and gives a funeral speech about Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates) Renge Midorihara: Shimatarō Shimano: Renge Midorihara: (Cut to: Joyce, Jane and her parents with Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Mr. Dallas are in a Japanese graveyard] Joyce: Jane: (As Joyce and Jane's parents and the visitors are angry, Joyce and Jane are shocked as Romance stops playing and ends) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare be happy for Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates' death! Dylan: Joyce and Jane! Joyce and Jane's Mom: Get in the car Joyce and Jane! Wewill drive you both home. (Joyce and Jane walk away) Dylan: Joyce and Jane's Dad. Is it OK if we go to Seiyu and buy packs of diapers? Joyce and Jane's Dad: (Joyce and Jane's Dad walks away) Dylan: Hello, is this DavidtheAnimationGuy? DavidtheAnimationGuy: Yes. Dylan: DavidtheAnimationGuy: What? Oh my god! They are so gonna get it! I will bring JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, TheJojuan4444, Alex Kimble, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, Weatherstar4000video, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Principal Eric and the Babylon Rogues to Joyce and Jane's house. Dylan: OK. Bye. (At Joyce and Jane's house) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Everything in your room including your Disney Princess, Barbie, and My Little Pony stuff is getting demolished once and for all! Joyce: Oh no! Jane: Anything but demolished! Joyce: (running away and crying in Rainbow Dash's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Jane: (running away and carying Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Joyce and Jane's Mom: And we got something else for you both! Joyce: "What is it, Mom and Dad?" Joyce and Jane's Dad: We've got nappies for you! Joyce: Oh no! Not nappies! Jane: You better not put nappies on us when we are too old for those! (Joyce and Jane's parents put nappies on Joyce and Jane. The action in censored) Joyce: Ouch! That hurts! Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane's Mom: The visitors are here. Let's go Joyce and Jane. (In the backyard) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy! JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! Ericina: I'm Ericina! TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz. Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! Aaron: I'm Aaron! Kyle: I'm Kyle. Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. Randy: I'm Randy. Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! Billy: I'm Billy. Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. Butter Otter: Me Butter! Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. Kimee: Shaun: Curtis: Karla: Jenn: Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. Jazzi: Foo: Noodle: Ka-Chung: Custard: Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. Principal Eric: Iris: I'm Iris. Giffany: I'm Giffany Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. Azura: I'm Azura. Why did you turn me into a Loftwing you (In the Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi.... (Beep) Mr. Dallas: This will teach you girls a strong strict lesson. You girls will be wearing nappies for ther rest of your lives! Principal Eric: That's right Joyce and Jane! You girls will wear nappies forever! Sarah West: The only things you girls will eat are healthy foods such as fruits and vegetables! Joyce: No! Jane: We hate fruits and vegetables! YankieDude5000: Sorry Joyce and Jane. These are the only things you both will eat from now on! Trivia *This is the second time Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates died. The first being Carrie Gets Grounded for Killing Shimajiro and His Friends *Weatherstar4000video and his friends will revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates for the second time in the sequel *This is the only video where only Joyce and Jane's parents, DavidtheAnimationGuy, JosephComedian2000, LouieLouie95, Ericina, TheJojuan4444, Alex Kimble, Weatherstar4000video, NathanDesignerBoy7, Coulden Pettit, Timothy Brisby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Sophie the Otter, PB&J Otter, The Babylon Rogues, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric punish Joyce and Jane. Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series Finale Episodes